Asking Scott For Advice
by JoTracy123
Summary: Virgil has a problem and really needs to talk to Scott about where he stands in the future. Now that Jo and Robyn are in his life. This is for my friend littlemissthunderbird. enjoy it sweetie xxx


_**Asking Scott For Advice **_

_**A/N: Hey guys another one shot for you, This is also for littlemissthunderbird who's birthday is on Saturday. Happy birthday sweetie xxxxx**_

Summary: Virgil has a problem and really needs to talk to Scott about where he stands in the future. Now that Jo and Robyn are in his life.

Virgil is down in the hanger getting Tracy One ready for the trip to take Jo over to the mainland for her 12 week scan, Just as Virgil finishes off. Scott appears with two coffees in his hands and gives one to Virgil

"You look as if you have something on your mind Virg, Do you want to talk to me about it? Asked Scott

"Look Scott if I tell you what's going on then promise me you'll not talk me out of it? Asked Virgil as he looked over at Scott.

"Talk you out of what Virg?"

"I really think I need to cut my hours with IR or come out altogether." said Virgil

"Why Virg?"

"Well if I am honest Scott, I am scared that if anything happens to me"

"Yes?"

"I just don't want Jo to be on her own, plus I want to see Robyn and my unborn child growing up"

"So in other words you want to spend more time with Jo and Robyn?" asked Scott as he drunk his coffee

"Yeah that is it Scott, I don't want my kids growing up not known me because I am out on rescues all the time. I know there are going to be times when you need me."

"Virg we need you most of the time for two, I know its going to be really hard for you to leave Jo and Robyn here wondering if you are coming home or not. If anything did happen we will make sure between all of us that both your girls are well looked after. Said Scott as he put his hand on Virgil's shoulder

"I am also worried when Jo goes into labour, I am scared that it will happen while I am out on a rescue and I miss this birth too. I don't want Jo to go through this on her own again because she was on her own with having Robyn" said Virgil who put his hand in his head.

"I am sure that near the time, Dad will make sure that you both get the time off. If not then, I am sure that you can take TB1 back home at a moments notice. If Jo goes into labour." reasoned Scott

"Evening if its in a middle of a mission Scott, I can't see Dad going for that we would need to bring someone to back me up too"

"Near the time we will sort something out Virg, How long have you been thinking about cutting your hours or thinking of dropping out? Asked Scott

"Just the last few weeks or so, after I found out that Jo is expecting again. It got me thinking, I just don't know what to do Scott?

"Virg you are going to be OK, so is Jo and Robyn. Jo knows the risks that you are sharing with her, she knows that she could lose you. Do you think Jo would be here if she didn't love you?

"I guess you are right Scott"

"All I am saying is don't cut your hours or pull out just yet, we will work away round it when the time comes

"Thanks Scott I really needed a chat, I feel better now after talking to you"

"you know where I am, It might be a good idea to talk things through with Jo. Let her know what is going on in your head Virg, she would understand"

"I might do that going over to the mainland later, I still feel really bad about that little boy I didn't manage to save, he was the same age as Robyn."

"That was about a month ago, I had called Dad on the way home. Had warned him that you were a mess and I had to let Gordon fly two home for you"

"As soon as Jo found out, Dad had sent her down to the hanger to talk to me. We spent the night in two because I couldn't face going back up to the house"

"Oh I see" said Scott who raised an eye brow at his brother in amazement.

"I so can't believe that I just told you that, I know it wasn't the best place to be, I was a mess and Jo came to my rescue. "

"Oh don't worry about it Virg, I will not say a word" said Scott as Jo appeared in the hanger with her over night bag. "you ready to go honey?" asked Virgil as he gave Jo a kiss on the cheek, took her over night bag and put it in Tracy One.

"I guess, I am really nervous about this scan if I am honest here" said Jo

"You will be fine Jo after all Virgil is here and not going to be leaving you any time soon" said Scott as he gave Jo a hug and walked off known that he knows about Virgil and Jo's secret in two

THE END


End file.
